


In Past We Dwell in Future We Seek

by LDPenguin_reading



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Background Shepard (Mass Effect), Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Childhood Friends, Developing Friendships, Eventual Kaidan Alenko/Shepard, Eventual Shepard/Garrus Vakarian, Father Figures, Father-Daughter Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Garrus Vakarian is a Good Friend, Idiots in Love, Love, Minor Garrus Vakarian/Tali'Zorah nar Rayya, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multi, Past Kaidan Alenko/Female Shepard, Pre-Mass Effect 1, Renegade Shepard (Mass Effect), Soul-Searching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-05-28 05:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15041999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LDPenguin_reading/pseuds/LDPenguin_reading
Summary: Lyn Jane Shrepard was born on Mindor. It was attackes when she was only two her mother Hannah Shepard and her were saved by Saren.Saren soon bounded with Hannah and the two of them raised Jane as she became the cold harder solider the galaxy knows her to be.But because of how she was raised and who she was raised it helped her prepare for the hell that was to come to the galaxy in the form of Reapers





	1. Where my rises begins

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Prayer of the Refugee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12662826) by [skybound2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skybound2/pseuds/skybound2). 



> Hello please go and read Prayers of a refugee such a good story love it. Also, tell me what you want to see a lot of advice and things like that I'm not the best at this but I want to get better so help would be lovely! Thank you and enjoy

"Saren isn't you being a little too harsh on Jane," Mommy said folding her arms giving Saren a stare I knew all too well.  


 Slowly I slide down the wall to tired and the rifle in my hand to large for me to support its weight anymore.  


Panting I look up at mommy and Saren who was scratching under his neck.  


He looks down at me with a disapproving glare then back up at mommy, "I'm preparing her now Hannah," Saren's mandible flares in anger, "she's not going to survive in the Turian military if she's not best of humanity."  


"What makes you think that she going into the Turian military or the military at all?" Mommys voice rises in anger as she put her hands on her hips raising her voice.  


The tension in the room filled the air and I was tempted to very tempted to get Garrus to break me out of this mess but I knew even he couldn't save me from this one. So I sat a listened to my parents argue about me.  


Saren flares his arms standing taller towering over mommy. "She will go into the military-"  


"What if she doesn't want that!" Mommy yelled clenching her jaw.  
I shake my head covering my ear, "Shut up." I feel something start to fuzz underneath the surfaces of my skin as my forearms begin to glow slightly.  
His hand slams on the table, "She's going into the military!"  


"No shes-"  


"Stop arguing!" I scream at my parents angerly as I thrust the blueish purple light at them and they were frozen in place with the light surrounding them. "Ever since Saren saved us from Mindor three years ago all the two of you do is argue and I don't like it!"  


Neither of their eyes or chest moves to look at me or breath which made me even more frustrated so pounding my fist on the floor I speak lowing my voice so it's not yell, "Why can't you two get along?"  


It took another second before the pretty light went away and I saw the worry flicker of mommy's eyes as clenches her jaw and Sarens flick of his mandible was all I needed to know that I was in trouble.  


Mommy slowly walked towards me lifting thw rifle off of my leg standing me up. Shuffling on my feet I keep my head down, "I'm sorry for yelling at you and Saren...."  


Mommy looked back and Saren manabile flickered slightly but it was too soft for me to know yet what it meant. Mommy smiled at me but it was painfully ouvious from what Saren taught me that it was fake, "No we're not mad at you." I look up at Saren and see slight anger behind his eyes, "How about you go find Garrus and go play with him for a bit?"  


My eyes lit up as a grin grows on my face, "Garrus is onboard!" My heart flutters ever so slightly.  


Saren nodded his mandible fluttering in annoyances. He doesn't like Garrus much I always get in trouble when we're together. I don't think we're going to the same school either since he's Turian he's probably going to stay with his mom and sister and go to school on Palvan. I have to go to school on a spaceship because I'm human.  


"Yup him and his dad got on right before we left the Citadel," Saren looks at the wall as he spoke.  


I scrunch up my face slightly, " Wait.... We left the Citadel almost two hours ago!"  


Mommy grins slightly, "Why do you think Saren has kept you in here for all this time?"  


I gasped as I give a death glare to Saren wiggling away from mommy to in front of Saren kicking him in the leg slightly but he doesn't flinch or look down at me. I wait for him to say something but he doesn't so with a huff from me I give up and turn around running outside of the room that was full of tension.  


While I run out I hear Saren yell, "Don't you dare hack into my private files!"  
I pretend not to hear as I fling myself onto Garrus who was standing back from the rang and towards the mess obviously waiting on food. "Garrus!"  


My best friend couldn't find his balances quick enough after having the weight of a human tackle him but he was quick enough to move that I would have to share the impact with him as we land om the cold metal floors of the ship. "Lyn!" Garrus mandible flicked open in excitement as he hugged me.  


"I can't believe that Saren won't let me see you when you came on its been so long!" I chirp happily sure its only been a week but that feels like forever in a five-year-olds time ok!  


Garrus sits up still clinging to me like my a stuffed animal, "Spirts has it been that long. You must know what that means."  


I grin at him standing up while grabbing his hand, "Hacking?"  


I knew the look that he was giving me and I knew that I was right. We started walking hand in hand to Saren bedroom. We couldn't let this chances pass.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to another chapter got this out faster than expected but here it is I just want to give a shoutout to Mysti_Fogg who help me fix my formatting problems and also bring to light stuff so I could make this chapter better and make the world I'm creating better so thank you again!

"So Hannah would you like to explain to me when the fuck Jane was exposed to Ezo!" Saren throws his hands up and yells the moment door closes behind Jane. "The Hierarchy will never make her a citizen now. Not even that if she is accepted they will never let her be apart of the military. " 

Hannah sighed rubbing the bridge of her nose, "I don't know Saren maybe when I was on a mission before IIknIw i was pregnant with her. " Hannah let out a frustrated breath, "Do you not also care about the fact if the Hierarchy does accept her she would be shunned for the rest of her life by her peers for her biotic abilities?" 

Saren rolled his eyes like how he's seen Hannah do whenever she's annoyed with him, "Yes I do care about what people think of her. I understand that all too well Hannah." The stare the too was giving were complete opposites his were full of anger and frustration while Hannahs was full of understanding and worry. 

Hannah tended to have the more cool demeanor out of the two parents always trying to reason the fight unlike her counterpart Saren who tend to shot first and ask questions later. 

That what made it so difficult for the two to raise Jane and why they would always argue after Saren found the two humans on Mindor. Saren didn't agree with letting Jane sit by and be protected if she wanted too. Saren could see the fire in the young child eyes when they met three years ago. He wouldn't let pure talent be wasted on a human military that would do nothing with it not after what he saw that day but he knew now that he didn't have a choice but to let her be a citizen to the Alliances not after he was just warped by her. 

Hannah just wanted to give her daughter a life that wasn't full of blood and death but she knew if her daughter was anything like her biological father and her she couldn't do anything to stop her. It frustrated Hannah enough to make her crazy that both Turians and humans fear biotics so much that one would shun the other would try and force people in a life of military if they had them. 

This isn't the first time this happened its not rare that human children especially young one whos moms have been in thw military often do things that only biotics can do. It happens but when it happens more then onces then you know you have a Biotic on your hands. 

Hannah closed her eyes trying to tolerate him in this moment "We both knew that they went going to make her a citizen in the first place we've been trying for three years and have gotten nowhere with it." Saren lets out a low growl which was bearly audible but he doesn't argue, "Then what other option do we have Hannah we can't just let her waste away at some offices and go to regular schools. You saw what she did on Mindor and what she's done today shes no doubt a Biotic and a powerful one too. " 

The look Hannah gave a look that was something the Turian didn't quite recognize as she leans against the table, "She'll follow in my footsteps I bet and join the Alliances whither you like it or not." Saren mandible flares as she leans back staring at the floor, "The Alliances doesn't deserve her talent." 

"But they're going to get it we can both feel it." 

"Then we should train her to be the best now that means you can't bother me while I'm working with her." Saren looks at and looks at the female human next to him that he's grown to care for doubt he would admit it but love. Sure they have very different viewpoint and they're personalities crash a lot but it didn't mean they didn't love each other. 

Saren sighed softly placing a hand on Hannahs' shoulder "That won't be a problem. I got a message from the Alliances they need me your going to have to be taking care of Jane while I'm gone." Hannah said standing straighter slightly shouldering off Sarens hand 

Saren turned his body to Hannah and as he spoke he let his sub-harmonics show his anger, "Hannah I'm a Specter My job it extremely dangerous I can't take care of Jane on my own.," 

"Yes, you can Saren "an orange light starts flashing on Hannah's Omni-tool and she sighs, "I have to go Saren take good care of our daughter will you?" 

Saren made a promise to himself that day that the universe could burn to hell as long as Jane was safe. The Turian nodded slightly tapping his forehead to Hannahs, "I will try but it doesn't mean she won't have a few scrapes and bruises when you come back." 

Hannah laughed slightly, "Only if she doesn't lose a limb its fine." Hannah waved goodbye as she left the tiny shooting rang and Saren leaned back against the table again muttering softly under his breath. 

It was maybe an hour of listening to the blissful sound of the engine as he let his thoughts collect when he heard over the coms, "Saren you might want to go to your cabin Jane and Garrus seemed to have broken in and well you can guess what they did to your files and everything." 

Saren sighs shaking his head "Only with Garrus does she not listen to me I swear I'll kill that boy one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys liked this chapter and tell me anything that doesn't make senses and I'll try to clear it up the best I can. New ideas are always great and just things I can do better please tell me because I want to make this the best reading experiences for you guys


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter for Y'all thank you who all left comments about how much you love this thank you so much it really does help inspire me to write love you guy!

Mommy's been gone for almost month I miss her a lot she calls me on my Omni-tool every day sometimes when I wake up or when I go to bed. She always asks how I'm doing and making sure that I'm not giving Saren too much trouble. 

I love it the most when she tells me whats happening on her missions they're the best part of the call but they are never very long. I miss having mommy around all the time she always helping me with building when Garrus wasn't around and always had a little challenge for me to do it was so fun. 

It's not like Saren doesn't do things mommy does he tell me stories, and plays these games with me that help me learn and he helps me with them sometimes. He also trains me in shooting but he harshes sometimes and its very hard. But even with all of the help, he does to help me but I don't think he cares like mom does. 

I often walked past the bridge and listen to Saren talking he would often say things like how I'm going to be the best soldier, or how I have power that they can't imagine. I feel that he only trains me so I can be the best. 

I didn't realize how much he cared for me until tonight. 

Saren and I were on the Citadel for what he told me that the ship needed repair but the last time I checked which was last night. Something else was fishy that he was doing. 

"Saren," I asked quietly kicking at nothing with my hands in my jeans thinking, "The ship is perfectly fine so why are we here on the Citadel we don't need anything as far I know." 

Saren looks down at me with a little bit surprised but I knew he won't hid the truth now. My parents taught me unless I was in danger if someone confronted you when you lie then you tell them the truth. "Well Jane, the Council thinks that I've been doing to much work over the past couple of day and the wanted me to take a shore leave soon clear my head and relax." 

My mouth makes an oh shape but nothing comes out. We kept walking in silences the more we walked the more unsafe I felt. I felt something watching us and the buzzing under my skin began to grow. 

I took my hands out of my pockets tugging on Sarens clothes. He very rarely wore civilian clothes I liked it better when he did he looked calmer and friendlier when he did but for once in the time I knew him I never wanted him in his armor more. 

"Saren I don't feel safe can we go back to the ship," I said in a hushed tone looking around panicked but I kept myself from shaking. 

Saren sighed softly halting are walk to a stop crouching in front of me, "Jane look up." 

I nod and look up at the fake night sky of the citadel. The fake stars that I see send longing for home for Mindor for the huge bright real stars and the coolness of the air night air. Ships don't have that sure they have stars but it's not the same the star they have no meaning no beauty in them they just feel cold. 

"There are millions of different people out there all different species they look towards the Council for protection and in turn, the Council looks towards me...a Specter." Saren tilts my head down and looks me in the eye his mandible moving it a way to show his care, "and my job as a Specter is to protect those people. You don't have to worry about ever being hurt because I swear to you I would throw away all those lives to make sure yours is safe okay." 

I hear clicks against the floor of shoes hitting the floor, " Saren the Specter went soft for a little human girl it funny." 

I froze my heart started beating so fast it started to hurt and I couldn't stop shaking the buzz felt stronger and ringing was in my ears. Saren was fast he stood up with his gun out before I could even blink, "Jane behind me now," he growled but I couldn't move I was just frozen. 

Small little flashes of a burning world, guns firing, blood everywhere, pure fear. "So that your little girls name Jane. It doesn't seem she's very obedient especially since she being raised by cold heartless bastard who kills without hesitation." The womens voice was cold and scary. 

I look up at Saren with what little strength I have he was looking down he saw my fear but not the reason behind it. "Jane," Saren voice was soft but I could hear the anger and the fear that was hidden within his sub-hermonics, "I need you to be strong for me and dispite your fear I need you to run okay fast and far and when you find a safe spot I need you call Mr.Vakarian." 

His instrutions where simple I didn't hear what the women said because I forced the scary memory down and starter to run as quick as possible. The sound of yelling and gun fire faded into nothing and for now I was safe. 

The moment I stoped running was a big mistake. My lungs were burning my legs felt like pudding. I tried to slow my breath like Saren taught me to do but it was to frantic to calm down. "Aww whats a little girl doing out here all by herself." 

I turn around and look at the voice behind me my eyes widening as an Asari holding a pistol wearing yellow and black armor starts walking towards me. Slowly I start backing up as I yell, "Don't come any closer or... I'll... Hit you with my powers!" 

My voice was so shaky I hated it I hated feeling weak and helpless. A look of shock slightly graced the Asari face as she laughed, "You going to fech a nice price little one I hope you said goodbye to your daddy cause your not going to see for a long time." The Asari looked up and nodded the next thing I knew my head was expolding with pain and everything around me was dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A clif hanger mwaaaaaa got wait to see what happens. Hope you guys enjoy and stay tune for the next chapter.


	4. Heroes and Villians

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh I re-wrote this like five different times I swear XD. I really hope you guys like this one it does have violence a just a little bit of detail in them but not to much. I really love all the support you guys give me it makes me so happy

Eclipse Commando falls to the floor in a pool of her own blueish-purple blood that starts to form. Little damage was done a few flipped boxes, bullet holes, and a nice burn mark on a wall. Luckily this isn't a heavily traveled by area in the Citadel. Mostly due to the fact that people find this are boring nothing here is of importance but its calming to get away from all the noise. 

I call Jane but the more time that passes of her not picking up the faster my heart begins to beat and the more the tightness in my chest spreads. The call ended and the edge of my vision turns red as my blood begins to boil. I break into a sprint towards the direction that Jane ran my shoes pounding loudly against the metal. 

My heart stopped as I inhale sharply at the first slight of red blood. The amount was very small but the sickly feeling in my stomach told me that it could only be Jane's. Without another thought, I called Castis who responded to my call hissing into the mic, "What do you Saren I told you already that I don't need your help with this case?" 

"Castis this isn't about our work!" I snapped sending her my locations trying to keep myself calm by looking at the fake stars above. "Eclipse mercs kidnapped Jane..." 

I could hear the sharp inhale of air my partner took, "I'll be there as fast as I can have you contacted Hannah?" 

I sigh softly, "Not yet...I'm going to send her a message and investigate further and see what I can find." 

Soft rustling in the back round told me he was on the move, "Saren you might be a Specter but don't go running headfirst into danger to save Jane." 

I ended the call to bad it was exactly what I was planning to do no one hurts my baby girl. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Let me go!" I scream for what felt like the hundredth time. My head was pounding I felt sticky and gross. Blood was in my hair, on my wrist that were rubbed bloody till I got the rope off. Everything in here looked so clean easily breakable with its glass windows and wooden crates. 

I was forced to sit on white metal floor unable to move much or I would feel a shock from the purple forcefeild. I sigh my heart sinking but I didn't want lose hope. Saren will save me...right? Just at moment I realised Saren doesn't care what he said didn't mean anything beacuse Saren would already be here if he did. 

I feel a few loose tears fall as I curl up into myself. I bearly look up when the beyond heavy footsteps walk towards me. "You should just let me go Saren isn't coming and you won't get what you want from him either," I said loud and clear when the footsteps stop I gave my bravest face and looked up at the Asari. 

The Asari laughed at me crouching down, her laugh was cold and unpleasent the kind of laugh that sent shivers down my back. "We'll if Saren doesn't come or give us anything we can just have and sell you," the Asari grin turn scary and mean, "You can either fech us a good price or become one of us." I bite my tounge on a statment I wanted to make. Saren taught me that you never say what you want to. 

I remember Saren and I were sitting next to each other in the cockpit and he was flying the ship mommy and a lot of the crew weren't feeling so well do we were flying to the Citadel so she could rest and get some medicine. I've been reading more on my own now still with mommy and Sarens help but more on my own. Yet one of things didn't make sense so I asked Saren. "Why would the good guy tell the bad guy a lie? Isn't lying bad?" 

Saren just laughed but he stopped when he saw my serious face, "Well Jane sometimes the bad guy leaves the good guy in a place where the good guy has to lie to protect themselves and others." 

My face scrunches up, "Does that mean mommy and you lie to the bad guys?" 

"Ya kiddo I've protected lots of people because of it." "Then if I'm going to be a good guy I gotta learn how to lie to the bad guys?" I ask innocently but it really pained me to think I would have to lie. 

"Ya Jane," it was like Saren coukd sense my pain, "But don't worry about it now you gotta a while before you become a good guy." 

I look down away from the Asari in thought 'good guy has to lie to protect themselves.' "I already know how to shoot and things like that Saren taught me..." I muttered softly my heart squeezing tightly in pain. 

The Asari looked shocked for a moment, of course she people are shocked whenever I tell them I know how to shoot they think its crazy. They always tell me a little girl shouldn't be shooting I should be playing with dolls. Why can't I become a good guy while I'm young! Spiderman was still in school when he became a good guy and so will I. 

"You don't have to train me in those things I already know about them I would be better if you let me join you then getting credits from me." 

The Asari looked as if she was weighing her options and a plan was starting to form I just need a gun. "Alui drop the barrier!" The Asari in front me yelled. 

The purple shimmer was now gone and the Asari offered her gloved hand to me, i force myself to take the cold hand that helped me stand up but the moment I stood I let go of it. Unlike Sarens when his hands where gloved it still felt warm and safe. With him even if his laugh and smile were a little cold I sit felt at home I wasn't sacred if Saren. With this Asari there was home with her how could there be she kills without purpose becausd she likes it Saren doesn't enjoy a kill he gets it done and move on to the next. 

"Can we go to the bathroom...um whats your name?" I was actting more shy then i normally am. 

"Lyra and sure just follow me," Lyra gave me one of those fake smile mommy always give when shes in pain after a mission. Lyra puts her hand kn my back rubbing her thumb in circles and we began to walk. It took all my strength not to push the Asari away in disgust. 

I started to would take note everything but it was more of the same thing cold rooms white-grey walls with windows and tech. I grumble softly, "Does everything in here look the same?" 

My question echo off the walls make me cringed, "No sweeheart," don't call me sweetheart, "Only this area is but you don't need to worry about it." I'm going to worry because I need to get out of here. 

Feet started pounding in a run and my head begins to pound as the buleish-purple light on my arm begins to grow a the ground as a women fully dressed in armor was running towards us. "Lyra! The kids parents and C-Sect are on our ass we are under attack." 

My heart jumped as I laughed but it wuickly turned into a cry of pain as Lyra stamed my body into the wall. Her eyes full of anger, "You little bitch how did you contact them?" Her arm was on my neck making it hard to breath as I was gasping for it her armor was cutting into my skin i could feel blood starting to run in different places. 

Lyra was crushing me up agaisnt the wall making everyrthing in pain. I was shaking violently but I didn't say a say a word. After a second Lyra grabbed the top of my long brownish red hair and slammed my head into the wall the pain in my brain got worse as my vision becane spotty onces more, "Tell me!" 

I weakly lift my head laughing softky tears streaming down my face as I slowly lifted my hand it her stomach, "I didn't do anything you just forgot to destoy my Omni-tool. Your reallt stupid if you think mommy would ever let me leave her side if my omni-tool didn't track me?" 

The Asari was about to say something but when her eyes go wide and still gasping a little from pain. In her eyes I could see my bloody nose and my once green eyes that are now a light purple. I realised my magic on the Asari and her eyes fluttered closed and she fell to the floor dropping me harshly. 

I could feel the blood running freely from my nose. I gasp harshly hungerly on the breaths I needed. Everything hurt so badly i just wanted mommy to hold me right now but Saren voice in my mind kept pushing me telling me to never give up to keep going. So I did I grabbed Lyra pistol which felt heavier then it should and stood up with my knees shaking somehing felt wrong Lyra wasn't moving at all. 

I wanted to puke but i shook my head i needed to get out of here and started making my way a quickly but quitely back to the main hall I didnt think i had to the strength to use the gun i dont think i could these aren't targets anymkre these are people. 'People trying to hurt you you cant shoot.' Sarens voice rings again in my mind. 

The gun shots woke me out of my mind out of its thoughts as it shot up. I move my back against the wall and peered aroubd the corner into the main hall where i was being held. Bodys covered the floor blood everywhere but all of the bodys belonged to the people in yellow. 

I shot back and started puking stomach out whimpering softly which my sickly noise was drowned out by the fight. I stood there puke surrounding me my eyes wide breathing heavily everything the gunshots continued ringing in my ear after it was gone. Shaky so hard that the gun in my hand fell to the cold floor with a loud dinging noise. 

There was yell and two people in armor that I knew so well came towards me saying my name frantically. I stumbled into the blue armors arms crying, "Daddy? Mommy?" 

Gloved talons started brushing through my hair, "Shhh you're okay now Jane Mommy and Daddy got you the bad guys are gone," Saren said softly taking off his helmet so I can hear the soft purr in his sub-vocal that was so calming it made me sleepy. 

While Saren held me I looked up at mommy who had her hand to her ear saying, "We got Jane but we are gonna need a medic immediately she doesn't look so good..." Mommy took her helmet off planting a kiss on my head, "I'm here baby girl you got nothing to fear anymore."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I hope you enjoy and leave me acomment if something doesn't make sense and if you wanna see something add and I will try to put it in. Have a great rest of your day!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay here is a short bu sweet chapter with the Turian human couple.

There was nothing more frustrating to Hannah than the ideal chatter that was surrounding her while her baby girl was being operated on the fix the hell those goddamn mercs did to her. Not to mention the fact of the dangerous operation of giving her a biotic implant this young. Many thoughts raced through the human soldier's mind that left her mind darker than it already was when she first heard the news. 

“It's been three very long days since Jane Shepard was found a rescued by her parents the Turian Specter Saren Arterius and the Alliances Commander Hannah Shepard.” Hannah rolled her eyes at the new report that was somewhere in the background. She knew the media would start to talk sooner or later a Turian and the Human couple was very rare and with Saren being a Specter it didn't make what's happening with Jane any easier because this is the thing the news just love to eat up. “Over the last three day, the parents and hospital have not said anything about Jane condition. All we know for now is the young human is stable and on her way to recovery after the terrible accident.” 

The new went on about whatever they wanted and Hannah sighed softly to tried to be upset. “Stupid media all the care about is the views they will get,” she mutters into her hand. She kept bouncing her right leg nervously. She hated the clean white unpersonalized walls of Huerta Memorial Hospital. 

“Donut stop worry our little girl will be fine,” Sarens voice came through Hannah's thoughts as he sat down next to his mate a cup of levo friendly coffee and a donut in hand, “she like you stubborn to a fault.” 

“It's not just me that's she learns to be stubborn from, “ Hannah muttered as she lifted her head Saren wordlessly handing her the food which she graciously takes. “If I recall correctly the first we ever agreed on was that you're a stubborn hard-ass of a Turian.” 

The Turian laughed as he put a comforting arm around his mate pulling her in closer. The Specter might be just as afraid and nervous as his counterpart that he wasn't going to let it show for her sake. “Yes and then you preceded to try and throw me out the airlock.” 

The human rested her head on her Turians shoulder careful not to spill her coffee as she basked in his warmth. Hannah needs this right now just something familiar something that could take a weight off of her soldiers. Hannah wouldn't dare to admit it but she was married to her work and hated civilian life she would much rather be out on the field. Yet she would never want it for her own child a life full of the constant war that waged every soldier's heart that has people because of them. She knew that her daughter was destined to be more than civilian. 

The daughter didn't know that her hands were already covered in the blood of her enemy. If any gods were out there Hannah felt as if they were playing a game on her. Designing her precious daughter to be a fighter. 

For now, Hannah, not Saren would want to think about that for now they talked. Saren holding his mate closely as they let the doctors do their work. The two shared stories of the past laughing. 

Little did the two parents know that Jane's father was also in the hospital sitting in a place where even the sharpest of eyes wouldn't recognize him watching the couple. He started to look through photos of his daughter that he found sighing. Only now realizing that when he left how much he missed the daughter that he held close to him when she was a baby. In his heart, he silently wished that one day that when everyone called her Jane Shepard that she will find a person to call her Lyn, and wish that his Lyn will come home one day. Little did the father of Jane know that the Reapers the one everyone thought were legends would bring back his daughter to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *gasp* who is Janes real father and what does he have to do with the Reapers. Stay tune to find out

**Author's Note:**

> Now I'm going to try this do short chapters cause in the past when I write it gets hard to go to where I want it to go which will allow me to post more often tell me if you like it or would like me to post one long one to see how you guys feel


End file.
